


Demon of the Cursed Wood

by Arachniphobia16



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachniphobia16/pseuds/Arachniphobia16
Summary: Repeatedly the child called but to say that no one heard him would be a lie. The trees had carried news of the elfling across the woods and the demon drew ever nearer. It heard the cries of the young one and its green eyes flared in anger as it swooped through the boughs of the trees. It crouched upon a thick branch and gazed down upon the child beneath it. It cocked its head and waited.A demon lurked within these woods soul bound unto the trees themselves and it despised trespassers to its lands be they man, woman........or child.





	Demon of the Cursed Wood

Within the southern realms of Middle Earth there lurks a dense forest bordering a small village of men. This forest is said to be cursed, haunted and possessed by an ancient demon that has claimed the lands for its own. None who have seen the creature have lived to tell the tale and long ago when it first laid ownership upon the land there had nearly been war. The forest was old and few dared the path through those twisted trees and those who did found a refuge to be had upon the other side. The village grew rich and prospered for the earth was fertile and gave them great bounties. Their population grew, their children were healthy, and none went hungry. 

The forest gave them the rewards of great riches from its soil. Gems and gold and treasures beyond imagining lay for the taking beneath the boughs of the trees. It is said that within the confines of the forest lies a great treasure, fought over by greedy peoples for centuries before being lost in the final battle. Accepting the forest's gifts the village grew greater still and its buildings rose high into the sky.

But then the demon arose. It swooped through the forests in a single night and claimed the lands. It killed all who dared enter its domain be they man, woman, or child. The great beast held no mercy in its cold heart and the people were soon trapped. Their city fell to ruin and their people began to feel the bite of hunger. They grew desperate and brave fellows attempted the forest to try and gain help from the outside world, but their screams lifted on the wind within the hour and their fate was known to all.

The demon grew angry at the repeated trespassers to its lands and began to make decorations around the crumbling city with its victims. Heads mounted upon severed branches and mutilated corpses hanging by vines gave a clear message.

“Mine. Stay out.” The demon had been telling them.

Finally it came to pass that a treaty was sought between the starving village and the demon at their door. The people swore to respect the creature's domain but they needed a way to the outside world and so the demon parted the trees and forged a path for them. It was known that to wander off the path meant death and the beast was an evil thing. From the safety of the path one can glimpse the treasures within the woods, sparkling and glittering and begging to be snatched by the greedy hand. It will lure a person off the path, they say, and the trees bend to the demon's will. The forest will move and trespassers become hopelessly lost the moment their eyes lose sight of the path. The demon finds them quickly and their screams forever torment the dreams of the villagers caught under the curse of the great demon.

It watches travelers along the path and whispers sweet promises in their ears. It is not content to remain idle and thirsts endlessly for fresh blood. It is a liar, it is a trickster, it is a wicked creature who rejoices in death and it was this tale that was told to a certain Elrond Peredhel before he embarked on the perilous journey to the village within the cursed woods.

He had with him his two twin sons Elladan and Elrohir. Their presence could not be avoided and the plight of these villagers was only just being discovered. Elrond held his children close as he realized the dangers lurking along the path they would soon tread. Imladris was in need and the village of Driscol could grant them the food they needed to survive. In return Rivendell would grant them what they desired in payment and an alliance would be formed. 

Even at their young age of thirty, eight in the eyes of men, the twin sons of Elrond needed to learn the ways of a Lord and discover the duties that awaited them upon reaching their majority and so they were brought along on what was thought to be a harmless journey. It was too late to turn back and so Elrond pressed onward, keeping a close eye on his children at all times. They were escorted by the volunteers from Driscol who took posts at the path, the Old Road it was named, to warn travelers and escort them if needed.

The twins clung to their protective father as they walked deeper and deeper into the darkness of the forest. Elladan was an obedient elfling and his eyes did not stray from his father. He was unused to the oppressive feel of the dense forest and he became frightened. Elrond lifted the child into his arms and soothed away his fears.

Elrohir was different from his elder brother and his curiosity was strong. His eyes wandered all about this new place and everywhere he saw something that intrigued him. He could not deny the fear that lurked within his heart as well but his love of discovery and new things dampened the feeling. As Elrond was caught in a conversation with the escorts and all eyes left the child his curiosity drove his feet off the path.

He leaned down and picked up what had caught his eye even as the voices of their caravan faded into nothing. He lifted a beautiful rock to his eye as he wiped the dirt from it. It was a simple stone but beautiful in its own way and Elrohir fell in love with the tiny trinket. The rock was mostly a pale orange but had bands of deep black wrapped around it. A stone and nothing more.

He pocketed his prize in a satchel he kept for just this purpose. His grandfather Celeborn of Lothlorien had taught him the beauty of stones when he showed Elrohir his own collection. Ever since the young child kept his eyes to the ground in search of another stone to add and his satchel was growing full from the journey. He was excited to show his new additions to Celeborn upon their return and his heart leaped at the thought.

As he turned a glimmer in the thicket caught his eyes and he ran forward in hopes of finding yet another stone to gather. What met his eyes was to be the prize of his collection, he decided, and quickly snatched it and scraped the dirt and moss from it. He had never seen a stone so beautiful before and smooth as glass. It was a dark blue, a shade he had admired upon the birds before and in the deep pools of water, but he had never before seen a stone this color. It glimmered in the sunlight and Elrohir had to have it. It was the most beautiful stone he had ever seen and it was perfect for his collection.

But alas, twas no mere stone the child found that morning but a flawless star sapphire.

His eyes landed on gem after gem and his feet led him deeper into the forest. He picked up uncut gold pebbles and the child knew naught their worth. So excited was he that he did not realize that his father was no longer near and that the trees had begun to whisper, to move.

It was only when he could no longer contain his joy and had turned to show his father did the fear strike him. He looked this way and that but could not find the path nor hear his father or his brother. Cold fear gripped his heart and tears pricked at the little child's eyes but he resolved himself to be brave.

“Ada!” He called to the surrounding woods and there was no answer in return. “Ada!?” 

Repeatedly the child called but to say that no one heard him would be a lie. The trees had carried news of the elfling across the woods and the demon drew ever nearer. It heard the cries of the young one and its green eyes flared in anger as it swooped through the boughs of the trees. It crouched upon a thick branch and gazed down upon the child beneath it. It cocked its head and waited.

“Ada! Where are you?!” Elrohir yelled and he heard something drop to the ground behind him.

He knew it could not have been his Adar.

“Are you lost?” The voice that reached the child's ears was deep and musical. It almost sounded as if the speaker was singing.

Elrohir turned around slowly and this time the tears did fall as he gazed upon the demon that had plagued the lands.

“Are you lost?” The creature repeated as it grew frustrated at the child's babbling.

Elrohir simply nodded as he took in the sight before him. The poor child saw naught a demon but an elf standing before him. Tall and regal he stood in the sun dappled expanse of grass. His hair reminded the young child of his grandmother's though not as golden. One bright green eye peered at him with something akin to doubt lurking there. The rest of the Elf's face was shrouded behind his hair but Elrohir caught a glimpse of mottled flesh beneath. He wore robes fashioned from cloth he had taken from intruders to his forest and Elrohir marveled at them.

A deep emerald green decorated with a far lighter shade in such a way that the long trailing sleeves and sections that gripped his slim waist resembled leaves. Twin stripes of red followed the hem where it separated at his breastbone and trailed to the floor. The robes parted to reveal black leggings beneath and strips of light green cloth hung from the sleeves like moss from the boughs. The chest portion of his robes rose to form high arching spikes upon his shoulders that, again, somehow managed to make the entire ensemble look like a leaf. The collar of the robes wrapped snugly around his neck and reached to his chin, a glorious display of amber framed by a pale green and marked in the center with a single ruby. He wore no shoes on his feet and his skin was pale but not unhealthily so.

“Are you lost?” The elf spoke again and Elrohir nodded.

The piercing green gaze landed upon his again and Elrohir ducked his head away from those powerful eyes. He could feel in his heart that something was not right and he wished now more than ever that he had not strayed from his father's arms.

“What is in your hand little one?” That melodious voice spoke once more.

Elrohir slowly held out his hand and opened his palm to reveal the three gemstones he had found and had yet to pocket. He chanced a look up and saw only rage upon the face of the elf before him and he began to softly cry once more. He did not understand the danger of the person before him, nor the crime he had committed against him.

“You steal from me child?” The elf hissed as his fists clenched at his sides.

“I-I-I thought they w-were p-pretty.” Elrohir whimpered.

“Pretty?” The elf's face twisted in disgust in what he believed to be a lie. “You were gathering such things because you found them pretty?”

Elrohir nodded.

“Who sent you forth child?” The elf snarled and Elrohir whimpered again. “Speak!”

“I-I was walking with my Ada an-and I s-saw a rock. My- grandfather taught me about s-stones and I wanted more for m-my col-collection. I am l-lost now. I want my Ada!” Elrohir finally yelled and began to weep.

“Silence child.” The elf demanded but Elrohir was beyond listening now.

The elf shifted on his feet before kneeling and snatching the satchel from the elfling's belt. He poured out the contents and found only stones and the few gems and gold pebbles he had collected before. The elf had known of the travelers coming through and his gaze softened as he looked upon the crying child before him.

“Shush little one.” He said soothingly and the musical lilt to his voice calmed Elrohir. “You say you wish to find your Adar but we have the problem of your theft to attend with. I do not take kindly to thieves in my lands.”

“I am s-sorry. I didn't know!”

As the elf looked upon the child longer he knew in his heart that this little boy was unlike any of the others he had found digging about in his woods. This child was not sent by greedy parents in hopes the forest's owner would have mercy. No, the little one was truthful and the lone elf found he could not bring harm to the lost twin.

“Then, should you seek to reconcile I propose a trade be made young one. My stones, for yours.” He separated the rest of Elrohir's rock collection from the glittering gemstones and golden pebbles he had collected.

Elrohir sniffled and looked at all of the stones he had collected on his journey and compared them to the ones he had only just found. He was so proud of all of them but the rocks from the forest were so very pretty. He nodded silently as he sniffled and wiped away his tears.

“The deal is struck child. Take your prizes.” The tall elf said as he swept Elrohir's stones into his sleeve.

Elrohir reached out and grabbed the two handfuls of gemstones and gold and placed them within his bag. His smile soon returned at the thought of how impressed Celeborn would be with his new finds. He grinned at the elf before him who only tilted his head in confusion. Elrohir ran forward and hugged the elf before anything could be said.

“Thank you!” He said happily and the elf stiffened in the child's grasp.

“That is enough....I do not like children.” He said awkwardly as he gently pried the elfling's arms from around his neck. “Curious little creature are you not?” He muttered to himself.

“But I am still lost.” Elrohir said sadly.

“These woods are mine child. They listen to only me. Come now.” The tall blonde elf stood and as he walked the trees parted for him and Elrohir gaped at the sight.

The elf turned and looked back at the stunned elfling as he waited for the child to follow. Elrohir did just that with a happy shout.

Within the village Elrond Peredhel was preparing to do whatever it took, whatever acts of violence would bring back his missing child. It had not been long before the absence of Elrohir was discovered and Elrond had been thrown into a fit of protective rage. He raced back along the path but the escorts would not allow him to step off in search. He had made his way to the village with a rage he had never before felt.

“We cannot risk such a thing!” The village leader shouted in an attempt to calm the Elven Lord.

“I will return with an army if I must but this so called demon will not have my child!”

“The boy is lost my Lord!” The man bellowed. “Accept it and move on! Many have been lost to the grasp of the demon.”

“He will not claim my son!” Elrond bellowed and outside the building Elrond's Seneschal, Glorfindel, held tight to a hysterical Elladan and tried to calm him.

Approaching the border of the woods the tall Elf turned to look down at the chattering young child beside him with confusion.

“What is your name? Mine is Elrohir.” The child chirped happily.

The elf was silent for a few moments and Elrohir chimed in again.

“Everyone has to have a name.” He smiled.

“Mulnahlvah.” The word was like nothing the child had ever heard. 

He attempted the sound but his tongue was used to the fluid and gentle sounds of elvish and common tongue. He butchered the name terribly and the taller elf winced.

“You spoke of your naneth young one, of how she expects a babe?” Anything to distract the child from speaking his name again.

Elrohir nodded proudly and his grin grew. The blonde elf reached into the sleeve of his robe and withdrew a tiny circlet of silver and mithril intricately woven together.

“Why do you not gift this to her upon her birthing? I am certain she would be quite fond of it.” He allowed a tiny, unsure smile to grace his lips as he held out the precious gift.

“Oh thank you!” Elrohir shouted as he took the gift and wrapped his arms around the elf's thin waist.

He stiffened again and gazed at the child with a mixture of disgust and fear in his bright green eyes. He awkwardly patted the child upon the head and lightly pushed at his shoulders to dislodge him.

“You said she.” Elrohir looked up in wonder at a being that anyone else would have run from. “Am I going to have a sister?”

The Elf nodded serenely.

“How do you know?”

“The bounty of nature is never-ending child.” He took another step forward and the dense thicket parted to reveal the village a fair distance away.

“Your Adar dwells within that building there. Return yourself to him.” The Elf pointed his finger at the tallest building in the village and turned to leave, the trees covering his path.

In his heart Elrohir knew he could tell no one of the strange elf he had encountered that day and he hid the circlet within his robes as he ran through the village. He heard the voice of his Adar and became afraid at the rage he found there. He cautiously crept forward and Glorfindel raised his gaze from his charge and his old heart leaped to see the one he had thought dead.

“Elrond!” He bellowed and rand forward, sweeping the young child into his arms. “Elrond! Come here now!” Glorfindel shouted through tears of joy.

Elrond marched from the building and when he saw his lost child, alive and well, he wept heavily. He nearly fell to his knees on the spot but found the strength to run over and embrace Elrohir tightly and thank the Valar repeatedly for the return of his beloved child. He spun circles and held tightly to Elrohir and he both laughed and wept at the same time.

Residents of the village were amazed at this miracle. The demon had never spared anyone and several families had lost children to the clutches of the creature that lurked in the woods. They celebrated long into the night and an alliance was made between the two cities. The village leader turned down Elrond's offer to return with an army and combat the demon that besieged them.

“We have peace if we only follow the rules. I would not sacrifice this, for the odds are too great against this demon. We will not break the treaty with it. Rejoice with your child, it is a chance none before have been given.”

Elrond did exactly that. He held tightly to Elrohir over the years as did everyone else and no one could ever pry from his lips exactly what had happened within those cursed woods. He knew before anyone that the babe his mother was to deliver was a girl and upon her birthing he gifted her with a beautiful circlet of silver and mithril. He only said that he had gotten it in the woods and nothing more.

When next the child met with his grandfather, Celeborn, he proudly showed the Lord of Lothlorien the new additions to his collection and the Elf had gaped. Again, Elrohir only said that he had gotten them in the woods, they were his now, and how proud he was of them. He had slipped once when Elrond asked where his other stones had gone and he told them he had traded them for the ones he had now.

Eventually Elrond's fears for Elrohir faded and, slowly, everyone put the incident from their minds. Elrohir never forgot a single second of his encounter in those woods and as he grew older he only vowed to seal his lips tighter. Passed his majority, the elf now understood who he had met with and wondered why the so called demon had spared him. Though he knew that it was no demon they feared in fact, but an elf just like him. The stones he had traded with the mysterious elf remained the prizes of his collection and were kept under lock and key. He never sought to sell them nor did he ever consider giving them away. The stones were far too precious.

Deep in the confines of a cursed forest an elf named demon has never forgotten the tiny child that made him stay his hand for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this if you guys want that.


End file.
